


Incalzando

by humanedisaster



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, F/M, Five Plus One, Heartbeats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanedisaster/pseuds/humanedisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or "Five Times Matt Murdock Knew Foggy Nelson Was Attracted to Someone and the One Time He Did Something About It"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incalzando

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful. I wrote it in two hours based off a tumblr post and it's not beta'd and yeah. It's also the first fic I've written in a while.

1.

“Yeah! You’re just a guy right? A really good looking guy.” Matt can hear Foggy’s heart rate accelerate as he says the awkward statement and he doesn’t really know how to respond.

It’s not that Matt hasn’t been told he’s attractive before, just generally not within five minutes of meeting the person and not without general flirtations beforehand. And not generally by guys. Not that he has a problem with that (the opposite, in fact) it’s just that guys are generally more…aloof about it.

“Um-”

“I mean, girls must love that. The whole, wounded, handsome duck thing,” Foggy recovers quickly and Matt feels the slight raise in temperature on Foggy’s cheekbones. “Am I right?”

“Right.” Matt lets it pass. He doesn’t really know this guy but likes him already. He can make out his indistinct features through his senses, but also knows that he has to live with him for at least this academic year. Matt tends to…not do well with relationships and doesn’t want things to be awkward.

If something comes of it later? Well, that’s later.

2.

Matt can tell this woman is beautiful, not just through his indistinct fire vision – did he just call it fire vision? Okay, maybe that last shot was a bit superfluous – but because she smells like Chanel and expensive fabric and more than four hair products. Her voice is confident (Matt has a theory about confidence in relation to attractiveness) and her laugh is purely joyous.

Matt can tell this woman is beautiful, because when Foggy tugs at his shoulder in that way that, after a month of being roommates, of being friends, Matt knows means to lean closer, Foggy’s heartbeat is an incalzando under his whispered words.

“That girl is six times out of my league and two times out of yours, Matty, but you would never know it by the looks she’s giving me.”

She makes her way closer, and Matt can hear her soft hands brush on the flannel fabric of Foggy’s shirt. “Hi, I’m Marci!” And Matt focuses on her heartbeat as she says it.

He thinks it’s a little ridiculous that he already knows he’s made a mistake when it comes to Foggy Nelson.

3.

There’s a new barista at the coffee shop Foggy loves so much. Matt can tell he’s new and not just new to them because there is a hesitance as he fills the three orders in front of them. He smells like low grade anxiety and the sweat that comes with that, but also musky deodorant and shaving cream. There’s no product in his hair, and his starchy new clothes are scratching his skin, especially the back of his neck.

“Welcome to the Hungarian Pastry Shop, how can I help you?” His voice is hesitant as well, like he’s struggling to remember his script.

Matt smiles and asks for his regular danish and coffee, pays, and slowly moves to the side under the guise of not wanting to bump into anyone, already knowing no one is there. Foggy steps forward, and Matt knows the exact moment Foggy looks up from his phone because his heartbeat picks up, like a car revving, and Matt knows that Foggy lets that perfect, wide grin take over his face.

“Welcome to the Hungarian Shop – Pastry Shop, how can I help you?” the barista asks, and Foggy lets out an easy going laugh – almost a giggle – at his flub.

“Well…Nick, I’ll take a Viennese coffee and a cheese danish.” And Matt hears the heartbeat of the barista – Nick, apparently – speed up for a moment, and Foggy doesn’t shut up about how smooth the guy was for putting his phone number on the receipt for the two days building up to Foggy actually calling the guy.

4.

Matt has resigned himself to the fact that he is in love with Foggy by the time they graduate from law school. He has also accepted that Foggy may have been attracted to him when they first met, but he’s shown no interest since then, so that love is unrequited.

That does not make moments like this any easier, though.

The fact that this girl is easily the sweetest person on the planet does not make this any easier, either. Nadine is all soft curves and doughy stomach, musk and soft honey, and Matt can smell insomnia medication on her breath and the drips of vodka she wiped from her fingertips to her tight skirt.

“This girl is easily the most badass chick I’ve ever seen, Matty,” Foggy had said, his heartbeat rushing like he’d run ten blocks, before he’d gone to buy her a shot, “she’s got an undercut and more tattoos than everyone else in this bar put together and I’ve watched her down six shots of that rubbing alcohol Josie calls vodka.”

Matt observed as his best friend went up to the girl, who met him with a grin and a light punch to his shoulder, before caressing his arm down to his wrist. It’s wasn’t five minutes before she had written her number on a napkin and taken Foggy up on his offer to join them at their table.

5.

As soon as Matt steps into the room, a pace behind Foggy, he knows that this will be an issue. Not the case that got laid in their laps, no, Matt already has a feeling that Miss Page is innocent, but he also knows that Foggy has an unfulfilled fantasy of being a knight in shinning armor, and once he convinces Foggy that Miss Page is innocent, he’s going to flirt in his adorably awkward way that works for him.

Their prospective client mostly smells like fear and grief, and despite the clothes she’s wearing – a t-shirt and sweatpants that have been in the precinct so long they don’t smell like their original owners, if they even had any – he can tell she usually wears perfume of honeysuckle and jasmine, and her hair is usually soft and easily tamed. He can hear her steady heartbeat (it spikes just for a split moment when Matt comes into her view, and he feels bad. Not for Foggy, but for her, for not seeing how _beautiful_ his best friend is) and knows she’s not just naturally fit, but exercises to stay that way.

“Okay, can we please take the handcuffs off the hundred and ten pound woman?” Foggy snarks at the detective, heartbeat jumping as he says it.

Matt can feel the confusion radiating from Miss Page, especially when the detective asks her, “Miss Page, can you tell me who these men are?”

And despite the fact that Matt knows that Miss Page is going to break Foggy’s heart (no matter what degree that ends up being), he knows that she’s too frightened to help herself, so he does it for her. “We’re her lawyers. Uncuff our client and give us the room, please.”

+1

It was a quiet night on the streets. Matt had mostly just patrolled, jumping between rooftops and running down alleyways, but had stopped a couple muggings. He returned to his apartment at about midnight, deciding the night was quiet, only to find Foggy sitting on his couch.

“Hey, Matty,” Foggy said, picking his head up from where it had been laying on the back of the couch.

“Foggy. Did you need something?” Matt moved over to his bedroom, pausing only for a moment as he entered at Foggy’s sigh. “What’s up, man?”

“Nothing.” Foggy was lying, and quickly remembered that Matt knew this. “Well. My date was a bust.” Matt began stripping out of the Daredevil uniform, and was pulling the pants portion down when he realized something was off. He focused for a moment, before realizing it was Foggy.

More specifically, his heartbeat, quicker than normal.

Matt focused harder on his best friend, realizing that he was staring at Matt through the fogged glass that made up his bedroom wall, the lights from across the street were lighting up his silhouette and outlining his stripping.

But no. Foggy couldn’t be–

His heart rate was faster than normal, he was staring at him, and Matt heard him shift on the couch in that tell tale way all men understand.

Matt quickly pulled on his sweatpants and walked back into his living room.

Foggy cleared his throat and threw a smile at Matt. But Matt didn’t stop moving, didn’t stop until his was almost standing on top of Foggy.

“Tell me if I’m wrong, okay?” he said, Foggy’s breath changed like he was going to say something, but then Matt’s mouth was on his and Foggy must have decided against saying anything, because he didn’t pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr [here](http://humanedisaster.tumblr.com) for me being Avocado trash.


End file.
